When Two Worlds Intertwine
by The-Slayer-Twins
Summary: When twins seperated meet each other, Buffy learns a new hell has just formed, and it's not what she expected. Expecally when it's formed by two girls.
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold and sunny winter day, in Sunnyton. Buffy was at work, at the school that Dawn and Meghan go to, and Dawn and Meghan were at school. The bell rings for lunch, Meghan just left her classroom and was heading towards the cafeteria, when her friend Brandon came walking over and they started walking together, then Brad joined them.  
  
Brandon- Have you guys met that new girl yet?  
  
Brad- No. But she looks very familiar to me, like someone I know; hey it's you Meghan.  
  
Meghan- How is that?  
  
Brad- Well she looks exactly like you, except she has Blue eyes, not green.  
  
Meghan- Oh! That is really strange, how is that possible?  
  
Brad- I'm not sure, but oh well, let's get to that cafeteria, I'm starved.  
  
Brandon- How can you be starved all you get is a coke and a bag of chips?  
  
Meghan- Brad, How come, you always get a coke and chips?  
  
Brad- I don't know, I guess I just don't trust the cafeteria food. 


	2. The Intro At Lunch

They get their food and sit down at the table. While eating lunch, the new girl comes over to their table and sits down. She introduces herself as Erica, but told them that she prefers to be called Arrianna. That's when Meghan realizes, she feels she knew this girl all of her life.  
  
Then Buffy walks over.  
  
Buffy- Hi honey, how is school going?  
  
Meghan- Not bad, and how is work?  
  
Buffy- Not bad, I see you have met someone, what's her name? Not noticing that she looks similar to her daughter.  
  
Meghan- Oh, this is Erica! But she likes to be called Arrianna.  
  
Then Buffy realizes that she recognized that name, but can't remember how.  
  
Buffy- Where did you come from Arrianna?  
  
Arrianna- I come from St. Johns, Newfoundland.  
  
Buffy- Who do I know that lives there?  
  
Meghan- Not sure mom.  
  
Buffy- Oh well, I have to go now, have fun you four.  
  
Meghan- see ya mom!  
  
Brad/Brandon/Arrianna- See ya Miss. Summers!  
  
Then Buffy leaves.  
  
Arrianna- Your mom is cool Meghan.  
  
Meghan- I don't know she can be annoying.  
  
Brandon- I don't know Meghan being the...  
  
Meghan- Don't even say it Brandon.  
  
Arrianna- Don't say what?  
  
Meghan- Nothing, it's not important.  
  
Arrianna- That won't work for me, I won't take anything for an answer. I need to know everything.  
  
Brandon- You better tell her, or she'll keep on asking.  
  
Meghan- Fine, my mom's the...  
  
Arrianna- Slayer!  
  
Meghan- How did you know that?  
  
Arrianna- Everyone knows, she is very well known.  
  
Meghan- Oh, well then, who is your mom and dad?  
  
Arrianna- My mom, I don't know, my dad and I left her when I was little. My dad's name is Angel or to some people Angelus.  
  
Meghan- Oh cool, but how come that sounds familiar? Oh well.  
  
Arrianna- What's your dad's name?  
  
Meghan- Not sure, he left us when I was little with my sister.  
  
Arrianna- Where did he go?  
  
Meghan- Not sure, but if I knew him, I would probably miss him.  
  
The bell rings and its time for class again.  
  
Brad- Come on Meghan its time for class.  
  
Meghan- Ok! What class do you have Arrianna?  
  
Arrianna- Math, with Mr. Conroy.  
  
Brandon- Oh, he is a mean teacher, be good and pay attention and you will do great. See you later!  
  
They all say good-bye and go to class. 


	3. The Surprise

After school ended, Meghan met up with Dawn and they headed for the music box. They walk inside and see Giles, Xander, Willow and Rebecca.  
  
Meghan- Hey guys!  
  
Giles- How was school today you two?  
  
Meghan/Dawn- Good!  
  
Meghan- How was work today Xander?  
  
Xander- Good! Built a house today.  
  
Meghan- Cool! Hey how could you do that doesn't it take at least a month to build a house?  
  
Willow- Meghan! The house he built was made out of Popsicle sticks. That's why he got it done in such a short while.  
  
Xander- I tried to fool her, but she's just to smart for me.  
  
Meghan- Don't be hard on yourself! You did have me going for a while.  
  
Xander- Are you trying to fool me?  
  
Crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
Meghan- No! Why would I do such a thing as that?  
  
Giles- Don't you have homework Meghan?  
  
Meghan- Yes! I better get to that, shouldn't I?  
  
Willow- Yes you should! Do you need any help?  
  
Meghan- No! I think I'll be all right, but thanks for asking.  
  
Meghan walks over to the table at the corner of the room, and started her homework. Half an hour later, she finishes.  
  
Meghan- Finished, now what?  
  
Giles- Time for your training!  
  
Meghan- Training! Why? You know mom won't let me fight with her! She thinks I'm not old enough or strong enough ye, or something to that extent.  
  
Giles- She won't let you yet, but she will soon, I know it, and when she does you will be ready for it. But at the moment we are going to train until that time.  
  
Xander looks up from the book he was reading.  
  
Xander- And that's the truth!  
  
Meghan- Fine! What move are we working on today?  
  
Giles- We are going to work on your agility.  
  
Meghan- Cool! This is the one with the knives!  
  
Giles- Right! How did you know that?  
  
Meghan- I've seen you do this one with mom, obviously!  
  
Xander- Oh God! Be careful!  
  
Meghan- Stop being such a worrywart! You know, I'll be careful!  
  
She walks out back with Giles.  
  
Dawn- Well, I'm going out for a while, any one want anything?  
  
Willow looks up from a spell book.  
  
Willow- I'll have a double latté.  
  
Dawn- Ok! One double latté! Anyone else?  
  
Xander- Nothing for me thanks!  
  
Dawn- Rebecca! Do you want anything?  
  
Rebecca- I'll have... a double chocolate doughnut.  
  
Dawn- Ok! Double latté for Willow, nothin for the Xan man, and a double chocolate doughnut for Rebecca! Ok! See ya all later then!  
  
They say good-bye, and she goes out the door. Ten minutes later Buffy walks in the door.  
  
Buffy- Hey guys! Where's Dawn?  
  
Willow- She just left for coffee and doughnut, about ten minutes ago.  
  
Buffy- Dam it! I missed her again!  
  
Xander- You've been doing that a lot lately! Anyways how was work today?  
  
Buffy- The usual! Teens with problems! Then more teens with problems! Saw Meghan with a new girl today! Where is Meghan anyways?  
  
Willow- Oh she's with Giles, training.  
  
Buffy- How's she doing with that anyways?  
  
Willow- Don't know, better ask Giles. What's this new girls name?  
  
Buffy- Erica or Arrianna, or something like that! It's weird, because that name is so familiar somehow!  
  
Xander- Arrianna, Erica, Erica! Hey! Didn't you have a daughter named Erica?  
  
Buffy- Yes! I did, and Angel got custody of her!  
  
Willow- Yeah, Meghan's twins name was Erica!  
  
Rebecca- Where did she say she came from?  
  
Buffy- Newfoundland, St. John's, Newfoundland!  
  
Meghan walks back in with Giles.  
  
Meghan- Hey mom! What are you guys talking about?  
  
Buffy- Nothing!  
  
Xander- Who is this Arrianna girl?  
  
Buffy/Willow/Rebecca- XANDER!!!  
  
Xander- Oops!! Sorry guys!  
  
Meghan- That's my new friend from school, why?  
  
Buffy- Did she tell you who her father is?  
  
Meghan- Hum...Yeah! She said his name was...Angel or Angelus or something of that sort, again I ask why?  
Buffy starts to stair at her daughter, in shock.  
  
Meghan- What? Did I say something wrong?  
  
Dawn arrives at this point and loos around at the faces of her sister and friends.  
  
Dawn- Did I just miss something?  
  
Meghan- I think, I just said something I shouldn't have said.  
  
Dawn- What did you say this time?  
  
Meghan- Well!! I said my friend Arrianna's fathers name was Angel.  
  
Dawn then puts on the same face as the others.  
  
Meghan- Now I really think I said something wrong!  
  
Xander- I think it's time for you to go home now Meghan!  
  
Meghan- Why?  
  
Dawn- Just go, we need to talk in private, we'll be home in a while!  
  
Meghan- Fine!!  
  
Meghan picks up her things and goes out the door, but lightly shuts it enough to make it so she can still hear what they are talking about.  
  
Xander- That would explain, why I thought I saw him last night.  
  
Buffy- You saw him and you never told me!!  
  
Willow (confessionary)- I told him not to, I'm sorry!  
  
Buffy- So you saw him too!  
  
Willow- No, he told me, and I told him not to tell you, I'm really sorry, I now know I shouldn't have been secretive to you.  
  
Buffy- Then where were you, while this was going on?  
  
Willow- I was with Rebecca.  
  
Buffy- Ok! Rebecca! Where were you two that night?  
  
Rebecca- Hum...  
  
Buffy- Well I'm waiting!!  
  
Rebecca- We were at the... the... we were at the bar, yeah at the bar!  
  
Buffy- Sure you guys were, you were with him, weren't you, weren't you!!  
  
Rebecca- Fine! You caught us; like you always do, we were with him!  
  
Dawn- Why do you even try?  
  
Rebecca- You know what! I'm really not sure why!  
  
Buffy- Dawn! Please tell me you were not part of this too!  
  
Dawn- wowha, back off, no way, I was here with Giles, the whole time, helping him put away the new stock.  
  
Buffy- Is this true Giles?  
  
Giles- Every word!  
  
Buffy- Ok then! We can't tell Meghan about Angel! About... About him being her father!  
  
Dawn- Yeah! It would be really hard on her, to find out about her father in this sort of way; we will have to break it to her slowly.  
  
After hearing this Meghan started mumbling to herself.  
  
Meghan- That means, Arrianna is my sister, my twin sister. That would explain why she looks like me. How could I've been so stupid?  
  
That's when Dawn notices the door open a crack.  
  
Dawn- How long has this been open?  
  
And takes a step, towards the door. Meghan jumps in to the bushes, not to be seen snooping.  
  
Buffy- Is Meghan still out there? You know how she never does what she is told.  
  
Dawn looks around for Meghan.  
  
Dawn- No! No sign of her here!  
  
Then Dawn closes the door, and after the door was closed, Meghan creeps away quietly from the Magic Box and started walking around town. The whole time trying to figure out a way to tell Arrianna everything she had just heard, about them. While she was walking she noticed her friends, Brandon, Brad, Becky, Burpee, and Julie. She calls up to them.  
  
Meghan- Hey guys!!  
  
They see her and call back.  
  
Brandon/Brad/Becky/Burpee/Julie- Hey Meghan!!  
  
Meghan runs up to them and asks them where they are going.  
  
Brandon- We're heading to the Greco, for supper. Want to join us? We're meeting Rachel there!  
  
Meghan- Cool. Sure I will come, I am hungry, and it beats Wendys every night!  
  
So they head off towards Greco. When they got there, they ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza, and while they were waiting for the pizza they started talking about what they are going to do over the weekend, besides work. Ten Minutes later they were eating pizza and telling jokes. After the pizza was all gone, they said good-bye and left in separate ways. Or at least the couples left in different ways then Meghan. She was heading home. 


	4. The Prank

When Meghan got home, she went to her room and changed into her pj's. Than to her computer to check her email. After she had finished she went to the living room and put on the TV, there was nothing good on, so she put on her sneakers and went to the garage to practice on her guitar. She plugged the guitar into the amp, and then started playing. It was no time and she heard a crash from within the house. She thought nothing of it, because it was usually Spike running in from the sun. She also knew that if it were him, he would come into the garage to watch and give her pointers on how to play better.  
To her astonishment it wasn't him but her mother, she had dropped a box of old photos onto the floor.  
  
Meghan- Hi mom! No emails for yah!  
  
Buffy- Dam, oh well maybe next time!  
  
Meghan- Mom! Whose photos are those?  
  
Buffy Ours! Why?  
  
Meghan- No reason, just wondering!  
  
Buffy- Want to help me clean up this mess and get supper started, or do you want to order out tonight?  
  
Meghan- I'll help you clean up the mess, but I've already eaten.  
  
Buffy- Oh good, at least one of us is smart enough to eat at a decent time. When did you eat?  
  
Meghan- As soon as I left the magic boxes, I met up with some friends and we ate at Greco.  
  
So she got herself something to eat. After she finishes eating and cleaned up the mess again.  
  
Buffy- Well I better go patrolling now, you don't mind do you?  
  
Meghan-Doesn't matter to me; you're going to anyway.  
  
Buffy- I've told you a million times Meghan, you're not old enough to go with me yet.  
  
Mumbling:  
  
Meghan- Oh so when I was inside you, I guess you had no choice in the matter, did you?  
  
Acting like she never heard what her daughter said:  
  
Buffy- Did you say something!  
  
Meghan- Have fun!  
  
Buffy- Please don't mad, it's for your own safety.  
  
Meghan- Whatever mom, cya!  
  
Meghan walks to her room, and closes her door. Buffy walks to the weapons chest, grabs some stuff, and walked out the front door. After she heard the door close, Meghan comes out of her room. Then goes back out to the garage to practice some more. Five minutes later Spike shows up and was about to show her something on the guitar, when the doorbell rings. Meghan goes to answer it, while Spike walks to the Kitchen to find some blood in the fridge.  
  
Arrianna- Hi Meghan!  
  
Meghan- Hey how are yah?  
  
Arrianna- Good.  
  
Meghan- Come in, how did you know where I lived?  
  
Arrianna- I didn't, I looked in the phonebook.  
  
Meghan- Is there anything wrong at home?  
  
Arrianna- No!  
  
Meghan- Have I got some news for you or what!  
  
Arrianna- What's the news?  
  
Meghan- I over heard my mom and her friends say we are twins!  
  
Arrianna- Oh my god!  
  
Meghan-Hey wait a minute, this is going to be fun, go into the kitchen, pointing the way as she talked, and go tell that man in there named Spike, that the phone is for him, ok!  
  
Arrianna- Ok!  
  
Arrianna walks into the kitchen and does what she was told, but stays in the kitchen. Spike goes out to the phone.  
  
Meghan- Don't bother there was no one really there.  
  
Then Arrianna quickly walks toward her twin and stands right beside her, to confuse him. Spike takes a look at them and says:  
  
Spike- Bloody Hell! How do you do that?  
  
Meghan- Spike! Promise me you won't tell anyone I told you, but I over heard mom and the others, say that Arrianna and I are twins. That means your dad is my dad!  
  
Arrianna- Your mom is my mom, coolies!  
  
Spike- Bloody right! But can someone explain to me what is going on here.  
  
Arrianna- Weren't you lessoning when she said?  
  
Arrianna/Meghan- We are twins, you blood-sucking jackass!!  
  
Then he looks at the two girls.  
  
Spike- Which one is which?  
  
Arrianna and Meghan look at each other, and grin then they both run to Meghan's room and change into identical pj's. Then they run back and stand in front of him again. Spike then yells in bloody murder.  
  
Spike- BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO TO ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!  
  
Right outside Buffy and Angel here this and come running inside. Look at the two girls and say:  
  
Buffy/Angel- What the hell, I can't tell them apart!  
  
Buffy- Angel! Which one is Meghan?  
  
Angel- I don't know you lived with her for all these years!  
  
Buffy- Which one is Arrianna?  
  
Angel- I don't know, I only saw her once and I while!  
  
Then the two girls started giggling again, and run to the garage, with Spike chasing after them yelling:  
  
Spike-BLOODY HELL, WAIT UP YOU TWO MIRROR DEMONS!!!  
  
When they got to the garage Arrianna trips over a recycling box and does two complete flips over the guitar with out faltering and lands on her feet straight as a board. Meghan and Spike look at each other, and yell:  
  
Meghan/Spike- BLODDY HELL!!  
  
Buffy- Meghan Jean Summers, you watch you tongue young lady!  
  
Arrianna looking at them says:  
  
Arrianna- What?  
  
Meghan- Where did you learn that move?  
  
Arrianna- Dad taught it to me!  
  
Spike- Angelus taught you how to fight, bloody hell, were dead now, oh never mind, I'm all ready dead.  
  
Angel- It's Angel! Remember, I have a soul now!  
  
Arrianna- Yeah! But you know Spike; you can die again, if you know what I mean!  
  
Meghan- Don't even try it. I'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you do.  
  
In a jealous school girl way:  
  
Arrianna- Meghan likes Spike!  
  
Meghan- Maybe I do, maybe I don't, who knows.  
  
Spike looks at the girls, while Buffy walks into the room.  
  
Spike- I think your girls are fighting over me?  
  
Then all you see is Meghan & Arrianna holding each other by the throats. Buffy yells for Angel and tries to separate the two girls, so they don't kill each other. Then joking around the two girls say:  
  
Meghan- He's mine.  
  
Arrianna- No, he's mine.  
  
Spike- Bloody Hell, I can't take this any longer, I don't want either of you!  
  
And walks out of the house, and goes to his crypt.  
  
After stopping their laughing, Meghan shows Arrianna how she plays the guitar.  
  
Arrianna- Man Meghan, your good!  
  
Meghan- Thanks Arrianna!  
  
Buffy- I didn't know you were that good?  
  
Meghan- You're never around when I'm actually playing.  
  
Arrianna- I play the drums, don't I dad?  
  
Angel- Yes! And she's pretty good too.  
  
Buffy- Maybe you guys should become a band.  
  
Meghan- I'm already in a band.  
  
Arrianna- That's ok!  
  
Looking very disappointed. Meghan sees this.  
  
Meghan- But we could always use an other singer.  
  
Arrianna- I'm excellent with singing, actually a lot better there than the drums.  
  
Buffy- Meghan, can I see you for a sec?  
  
Meghan walks out of the room with her mom.  
  
Meghan- Yes mom?  
  
Buffy- That was a really nice thing you did for your sister back there!  
  
Meghan- Yeah I know, I'm just a caring person, I guess.  
  
They walk back into the room and Meghan gives her sister a big hug.  
  
Arrianna- What did you do that for?  
  
Meghan- Just to show my appreciation of you being my sister!  
  
Arrianna- Oh!  
  
Gives Meghan a big hug, but Meghan doesn't say a thing, because she knows why! Then she asks her mother and father if she could stay the night at Meghan's house?  
  
Buffy- It's all right with me.  
  
Angel- Me too, so be good young lady.  
  
Arrianna- Ok, dad!  
  
Angel- And do what your mother says!  
  
Arrianna- Yes, father!  
  
Buffy- You know; you can stay too, if you like!  
  
Angel- I can't Cordelia would be wondering where I am.  
  
Buffy- How is Cordy anyways?  
  
Angel- She's good.  
  
Angel's cell phone rings.  
  
Angel- Hello!  
  
Cordy- Hi Angel! Where are you?  
  
Angel- I'm at Buffy's house.  
  
Cordy- Oh!  
  
Angel- We were just talking about you!  
  
Cordy- Nothing bad I hope?  
  
Angel- would I ever?  
  
Cordy- No! I guess not.  
  
Meghan and Arrianna say good night and head to Meghan's room, for bed.  
  
Angel- Excuse me for a moment Cordy, night Pumpkin, night Sweet pea!  
  
Buffy- Yeah, night honey, night sugar!  
  
Meghan/Arrianna- Night mom, night dad!  
  
Arrianna- What was with that Meghan?  
  
Meghan- Not sure! Oh well. Night Arrianna!  
  
Arrianna- Night Meghan!  
  
The two girls go to bed. Back down stairs Angel is still talking to Cordy, and Buffy is cleaning up the house.  
  
Angel- I'll be home in a bit, ok Cordy?  
  
Cordy- Ok, Bye!  
  
Angel- Bye!  
  
Angel turns off the cell phone, and heads to the door.  
  
Angel- Well I better be going now!  
  
Buffy- Ok, then! Bye Angel!  
  
Angel- Bye!  
  
Then ten minutes later Willow and Rebecca come home from Sweetwater's, and they all go to bed. 


	5. The Horrifying Day

The next morning the two girls get up and go to the kitchen for their breakfast. Buffy is sitting at the table drinking some orange juice, when willow comes into the room.  
  
Willow- Morning everyone!  
  
Meghan- Morning Willow!  
  
Arrianna- is Rebecca still in bed?  
  
Meghan- That's a stupid question, she is always still in bed at this time of the morning.  
  
Arrianna- Oh!  
  
Buffy- Meghan don't be rude rude, she doesn't know much about this house hold, how could she have known if Rebecca was up or asleep she just met her yesterday.  
  
Arrianna- That's all right mom, I should have known better then to ask that question.  
  
Willow- Buffy! Did you know that it is 7:30am?  
  
Buffy- Oh shit! Excuse my language girls, but were running a bit behind time, get cleaned up and dressed and hurry to school.  
  
The two girls run to the bedroom change , clean up and run out the door, and run to their school. By the time they got there and got in their seats they were just on time. Buffy arrives five minutes later. But what she least expected to happen happened, she found herself face to face with a very ugly demon with spears in his wrists. Thinking to herself, as she started fighting the demon.  
  
Buffy- Good thing the others are at meetings all day.  
  
Just then Meghan walks into her mothers office, not noticing the demon her mother was fighting, and without a blink of an eye, she gets stabbed by one of the demons spears. The demon pulls its spear out and runs away. Buffy runs toward her daughter, to catch her fall limp to the clod tiled floor.  
  
Just as the demon was running through the hallway, Arrianna was going to the bathroom to get some paper towel, for her clumsy teacher, when she saw the demon coming from her mother's office, and knew something had to be wrong. So she backed in to the bathroom quickly not to be seen by the demon and after the demon was out of sight, she saw her mother huddling over her twin sister, who was bleeding very badly from the chest.  
  
Arrianna- Oh my god mom, what happened?  
  
Running to her sister's side. Also noticing that her sister is as white as a ghost.  
  
Buffy- Go get some help, don't go get your teacher, go get Giles and Willow. Before you go, tell Dawn to hurry to my office, tell her it is an emergency, hurry.  
  
Arrianna runs out the door. Finds her Aunt, tells her what she was told and runs out of the school towards the magic box. When she go there she was happy to see that they were all there, also Rebecca was up and there too. She told them what was wrong and they hurried out the door towards the school again.  
  
When they got to the office, they saw Meghan's head on Buffy's lap and she looked worse than ever.  
  
Giles- Where was she hit Buffy?  
  
Buffy removes her hand from the very bloody, and very deep stab wound on Meghan's chest. Willow cringes at the sight of the blood, but keeps quite calm. Rebecca sees her girlfriend's look, while looking at the blood, and walks over to her and comforts her. And for Dawn who was trying not to look at the blood for it was making her queasy, kept on looking at one of her sister's demon books, to figure out which on it was, and what the puncture will do to her niece.  
  
Willow- Do you know why she came here in the first place?  
  
Buffy- She came to bring me this note from her teacher.  
  
Buffy shows them the note clenched in Meghan's hand.  
  
Willow- What should I do?  
  
Giles- Call for an ambulance, Dawn go look out for the ambulance.  
  
Dawn quickly walks out of the room before she would be able to see the blood. She walks to the front of the school. After Willow got on the phone to call for the ambulance, Giles rips part of his shirt to make a patch for Meghan's stab would, to try to stop the bleeding. But Buffy can't do anything put cry for her daughter, who is slipping away with every short breath. Finally somebody answers the phone at the hospital.  
  
Secretary- Hello this is 911, how can we help you?  
  
Willow- My friend has been stabbed in the chest, it's really deep.  
  
Secretary- Where are you?  
  
Willow- We are at the high school.  
  
Secretary- Where is your friend, are you in the same room?  
  
Willow- Yes, she and her mom are with me.  
  
Secretary- Is she breathing?  
  
Willow- I don't know? Buffy is she breathing?  
  
Buffy- Trying to!  
  
Willow- her mom says she is trying to.  
  
Buffy screams.  
  
Buffy- She just stopped breathing!  
  
Buffy starts to panic and do CPR.  
  
Willow- She just stopped breathing. Buffy is doing CPR.  
  
Secretary- Is it working?  
  
Willow- No, I don't think so!  
  
Just then the paramedics and Dawn come rushing in the door.  
  
Willow- The Paramedics are here.  
  
Secretary- Ok. I have to let you go now.  
  
Willow- Ok. Bye.  
  
Willow hangs up the phone.  
  
Arrianna- Please don't let my sister die.  
  
Paramedic #1- Ok! This is going to be a messy one.  
  
Paramedic #2- Hey this girls not breathing, how long has she not been breathing?  
  
Buffy- Almost two minutes!  
  
The first paramedic pulls out the respirator.  
  
Crying as she says this:  
  
Arrianna- Oh my god, breath Meghan, breath! Please don't die on me now please!  
  
Than all of a sudden, Meghan starts breathing and wakes up, but in a lot of pain and very weak from loosing a lot of blood from her wound.  
  
Arrianna- Mom she's back, she's back!  
  
Buffy- looks down at her two girls from next to the door. Crying she bends down and holds Meghan's hand.  
  
Buffy- Thank you, thank you lord.  
  
While putting the respirator away, the first paramedic says:  
  
Paramedic #1- I guess we won't be needing this anymore.  
  
Paramedic #2- But we still have to hurry to the hospital before we loose her again, but for real this time.  
  
They quickly boost Meghan on to the stretcher and rush her through the crowded hallway to the ambulance. Buffy gets into the cubby area of the ambulance with Meghan and the second paramedic, while Arrianna stays with Giles and the others.  
  
It seemed like everywhere Arrianna looked, people kept on asking, who was that, what happened, till Brandon, Brad, and the gang saw her, and just by her facial expression, knew it was Meghan and something terribly wrong happened.  
  
As Arrianna and the gang, including Arrianna, and Meghan's Friends from school were walking towards the door to go to the hospital, Arrianna, heard the sound of an annoyed teacher say, to an other teacher, that knew Meghan:  
  
Teacher- that darn Meghan- Didn't come back to class, after I sent her to give Miss. Buffy Summers a note. I think that girl left the school and is jigging.  
  
Sour from this remark, Arrianna turns to the teacher, and says:  
  
Arrianna- I just heard what you said about my twin, and I don't like what you said. For your information, my sister may of left the school, but she is not jigging, that person who, just left with Miss. Summers a few seconds ago was, Meghan and she was badly stabbed, so I think you should keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Then she storms off, and out the door, with the others behind her. 


	6. The Vision That Changed Their Lives

While in the ambulance, Buffy never moved a muscle. All she did was held Meghan's hand. At times Meghan would have problems breathing, because of the wound. Until at one point Buffy thought she was going to loose her daughter, because Meghan's breathing seemed to get worse, which made Meghan stop breathing again, but this time, before she stopped breathing, she started to shake a lot like she was ceasing. Then after a while she started breathing after a huge deep breath, but when Meghan woke up she wasn't in the ambulance, she was in the graveyard, but the weird thing was she wasn't dead. She was watching a fight. She was watching her twin, Arrianna fight a demon. It was the demon that stabbed her. Than it came to her, Arrianna was a Slayer. Then she got worried, what happened to her mother? But Meghan couldn't move, because she was tied to something. Then she saw a flash of light, and she was in reality again.  
  
She freaks when she sees her mom, but doesn't let on to what she saw. Buffy notices that her daughter is back, and starts to cry.  
  
Buffy- I thought you were dead. Don't do that again. Promise me you won't do that again.  
  
Meghan- I'll try.  
  
Then Arrianna walks into the hospital room with Cordelia.  
  
Cordy- Hi honey! Doing all right?  
  
Meghan- Yeah! I think so!  
  
Arrianna- This is Cordy; this is dad's new girlfriend. Did I ever tell you that she has visions?  
  
Meghan- No! Is that true Cordelia?  
  
Cordy- Yes! It's true! Call me Cordy.  
  
Meghan- Ok! Mom could I talk to Cordy alone for a while?  
  
Buffy- I don't know; I don't want to leave and find out you got worse.  
  
Cordy- Go on, I'll call you if anything bad happens.  
  
Buffy- Ok, then! But I won't be far! I'll be outside in the waiting room.  
  
Meghan- I won't say bye, only see you soon.  
  
After Buffy and Arrianna left the room, Meghan at first didn't know how she going to get it out, that she had that strange dream. Than it came to her, just say it. She took a deep breath and said:  
  
Meghan- Cordy! I had a weird dream, but it wasn't just weird, it was scary.  
  
Cordy- I see! How was it scary?  
  
Meghan- It felt real, and I couldn't move. I saw Arrianna, and she was a slayer.  
  
Cordy- Ok! Where was your mom?  
  
Meghan- That's another thing, I didn't see her. I tried to call for her, but nothing came out of my mouth, then I saw a flash of light and I was here.  
  
Cordy looked shocked while staring at Meghan.  
  
Cordy- Meghan!  
  
Meghan- Yeah!  
  
Cordy- Meghan! I think you had a vision!  
  
Meghan- A What!  
  
Cordy- A vision! You know when you see things that haven't happened yet, but will happen.  
  
Meghan- Oh! Oh god!  
  
Cordy- What?  
  
Meghan- Does that mean mom is going to die soon?  
  
Cordy- How old did Arrianna look?  
  
Meghan- The same age as she does now!  
  
Cordy- Let's hope not too soon then.  
  
Meghan- We can't tell anyone! Can We?  
  
Cordy- You can't hold this up inside, you have to tell them!  
  
Meghan- I know!  
  
Cordy- Do you want me to tell them?  
  
Meghan- No! I'll tell them.  
  
Just as Meghan was saying this Buffy walks into the room.  
  
Buffy- Tell them what? Is there something wrong? I knew it!  
  
Cordy- No! But Meghan has something she wants to tell you!  
  
Buffy- Meghan! Is this true?  
  
Meghan- Yes! There is something, I would like to tell you!  
  
Cordy- Maybe I should leave you two alone.  
  
Meghan- No! Please stay! I don't know how I will say this without you!  
  
Cordy- Ok then!  
  
Buffy- Meghan, Cordy! What's wrong? You're scaring me!  
  
Meghan takes a deep breath, looks at Cordy, and than back to her mother.  
  
Meghan- Cordy and I think, I had a vision!  
  
In a panicky voice now.  
  
Buffy- A what!  
  
Meghan- A Vision! You know when...  
  
Buffy- I know what a vision is, but how?  
  
Meghan- I'm not sure.  
  
Buffy- Ok than! What did you see?  
  
Meghan- That's the thing, I saw Arrianna!  
  
Buffy- Oh my god! Is something going to happen to Arrianna?  
  
Meghan- In a way, yes, but nothing bad!  
  
Buffy- What happens?  
  
Meghan- She's...She's a slayer!  
  
Cordy- Ok! I know this is a lot to think about, but look at your daughter.  
  
Buffy looks at Meghan, who by this time has tears in her eyes.  
  
Cordy- She thinks...because Arrianna is a slayer in her vision...that something is going to happen to you, like your going to die.  
  
Buffy- looks at Cordy, then to her upset daughter.  
  
Buffy- I would never leave you. Not in a million years. You and your sister are too important to me, to have that happen.  
  
Meghan- You left me once, and I don't want that to happen again.  
  
Buffy- I never left you!  
  
Meghan- than what do you call, jumping into a body of supernatural light, that kills you, to save the world and your sister. I call it leaving me.  
  
Buffy comes open armed to Meghan.  
  
Buffy- Meghan I am so sorry, but I had too, would you have liked to have died instead.  
  
Meghan- What's the difference?  
  
Buffy- What do you mean, what's the difference?  
  
Meghan- Never mind!  
  
Buffy- No. I want to hear it. What do you mean by, what's the difference?  
  
Just then Meghan has a vision, the doctor is talking to her mother alone, the doctor tells her mother she has a tumour. Meghan comes back to reality. Meghan has a worried face on.  
  
Buffy- Meghan! What's wrong?  
  
Meghan- I can't tell you.  
  
Buffy- You can and you will.  
  
Meghan- No! I can't!  
  
Buffy- Why can't you then?  
  
Meghan- Because, you'll hate me!  
  
Buffy- Just tell me!  
  
Just as Meghan was about to tell her mother her latest vision, when Arrianna walks into the room.  
  
Arrianna- Mom, there's a doctor, that wants to see you.  
  
Buffy- Ok! Thank you Arrianna! I'll be right back Meghan then you can tell me what you have too say.  
  
Then Buffy walks out of the room.  
  
Arrianna- What do you have to tell her Meghan?  
  
Meghan takes a deep breath and tells her sister.  
  
Meghan- I have visions, and I had a vision that mom has a diagnosis of a tumour in her brain.  
  
Arrianna- no! She doesn't your lying!  
  
Cordy- I'm Afraid she's not!  
  
Arrianna- Why do you say that?  
  
Cordy- Because, I saw the vision too! 


	7. Reality Strikes

In the last chapter, Meghan started to have visions. One of them was of her mother; the vision showed Meghan that Buffy was going to be diagnosed with Brain cancer. A few weeks later, Buffy wasn't feeling very good, so she went to the doctor for a check up.  
  
Now it is a week later and the test results are in and the doctor has called Buffy up on the phone.  
  
Buffy- Hello!  
  
Doctor- Hello Miss Summers, the results from your tests are in...  
  
Buffy- w...w...what are the results doctor?  
  
Doctor- Well they aren't very good!  
  
Buffy- Please tell me!  
  
The doctor agrees reluctantly.  
  
Doctor- You have a tumour in you brain, Miss. Summers.  
  
Arrianna walks into the kitchen and stops by the fridge and sees her mother is crying.  
  
Arrianna- Mom! What's wrong?  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone and turns to her daughter.  
  
Buffy- Arrianna, sweetie, I don't have much more time to live.  
  
Arrianna stares at her mother.  
  
Arrianna- Mom! I must go back upstairs to Meg and Cordy... Meg's vision came true!  
  
When Arrianna got upstairs to Meghans room and saw Meghan she burst into tears.  
  
Arrianna- You were right, she's dieing.  
  
Meghan runs over to her sister to catch her before she falls to the ground, she then comforts her sister. But what they didn't know is that their mother was lessoning to every word about, how Meghan knew all about it.  
  
Buffy- That was your vision. You had a vision of me on the phone with the doctor, with my test results. Didn't you?  
  
Meghan- Yes!  
  
Buffy- Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Meghan- Because I knew you wouldn't believe me.  
  
Buffy- Why didn't you tell me you knew about it Arrianna?  
  
Arrianna- I thought it was a cruel joke.  
  
Meghan- Well it wasn't, was it?  
  
Cordy- Well I better be going, angel will be wondering where I am. Would you like me to tell him for you?  
  
Buffy- No! I'll do it!  
  
Cordy- Cya Buffy, good luck with the chemo!  
  
In a reluctant voice Buffy says:  
  
Buffy- Thanks! I think!  
  
Cordy- Cya girls be good to your mom!  
  
Arrianna/Meghan- All right! Cya Cordy!  
  
Cordy leaves the house. Five minutes later Spike comes rushing into the house, with a blanket over himself, then pulls it off.  
  
Spike- Bloody Hell! It's bright today. What are you girls all gloomy about?  
  
Meghan- We will tell you, if you tell us, where you've been!  
  
Spike- I've been in L.A!  
  
Arrianna- What for?  
  
Spike- For your Bloody information, I was helping Fred Wesley & Gun out.  
  
Meghan- With what?  
  
Spike- None of your two businesses! So what's up what with all the gloominess Buffy?  
  
Looking upset Buffy answers.  
  
Buffy- I have cancer.  
  
After Buffy said this Meghan saw the tears form in her eyes. She ran to her mother, Arrianna followed. In a low voice Spike spoke:  
  
Spike- oh! I'm Sorry!  
  
Buffy- It's All right! I can take it, so many times I have saved the world from apocalypses this time it's Arrianna's turn.  
  
Spike- what are you talking about? Arrianna's not a slayer & neither is Meghan.  
  
Buffy- Arrianna isn't yet, but will be when I'm gone. Meghan never will be, she has visions instead.  
  
Spike- Bloody Hell, what is the world coming too. Meghan a vision girl & Arrianna a slayer, you dieing!  
  
Meghan- No she's not! Not if I can help it!  
  
Buffy- Why do you say that? How are you going to stop the cancer?  
  
Meghan- I don't know now, but I will soon!  
  
Arrianna- Meghan! You can't stop death it's impossible!  
  
Meghan- I don't care! I won't give up until I solved it!  
  
Arrianna- Well then you will be working on this for a very long time. And I haven't seen you work on anything for longer than maybe two weeks. Besides Mom will only have maximum, if we are lucky three months to live.  
  
Meghan- Well then I better get cracking then.  
  
And walks to her room muttering to herself.  
  
Arrianna- She's not going to make it mom, trust me two weeks tops and she'll give up and face the facts.  
  
Buffy- Just give your sister some support, she's had a hard life, she was hoping to be a slyer all her life. Don't ask me how I know; it's just a mothering instinct. Also she was really close to your grandmother, and when she died, it was really hard on her. Not to mention mom died of brain cancer!  
  
Buffy then leaves the room.  
  
Arrianna- Well I swear, she won't be able to stop it!! 


	8. Truly Unforgetable

Well it's been two months and Buffy's not doing any better. She has been going to chemo and is always tired, so Arrianna has been helping the scoobies with the patrolling and slaying while Buffy is resting, while Meghan is watching over her.  
  
Arrianna and the scoobies are in the cemetery patrolling.  
  
Arrianna- You know Willow, Meghan hasn't stopped yet and she is starting to scare me. She hasn't been sleeping much, and her grades are dropping. She's always so stressed. I haven't seen her work this hard, as long as I've known her.  
  
Xander- I know what you mean! She also hasn't been eating either; all she does is mumble to herself, trying to figure out how to save Buffy from a death that is uncontrollable. I think we should do something about it.  
  
Rebecca- Well we can't tell Buffy; she will worry herself even worse.  
  
Willow- I guess I'm going to have to talk to her.  
  
Arrianna- Yeah! Maybe you can make a difference! I keep telling her she should get more sleep and eat more often, but she doesn't even listen, it's like she's not even with us anymore.  
  
Rebecca- Dawn your being very quiet lately are you all right?  
  
Dawn- Yeah! I'm fine!  
  
Arrianna- Do you know something we don't know?  
  
Dawn- Maybe!  
  
Willow- What do you know that we don't?  
  
Dawn- I know why Meghan is acting so strange lately.  
  
Xander- Why then?  
  
Dawn pulls a medallion out of her pocket.  
  
Dawn- I found this I her room while doing the laundry; she hasn't noticed it gone yet, and I think she's already used it.  
  
Willow- I have seen that before, but where?  
  
Just then there was a loud scream. They run towards the area that the screaming was coming from. They see Meghan caught in a tree with the ugly demon that stabbed her before, walking towards her with its spear out ready to do the job again. Then they notice that she's not caught in the tree she's tied up. That's when Willow remembers what the medallion is for.  
  
Willow- Oh my god! I have been so deaf and blind! Why didn't I sense this! The Medallion is used for Black Magic! When Meghan was mumbling to herself or at least that was what we thought she was doing; she was really saying the charm, which takes at least two months to say!  
  
Xander- What spell is she doing?  
  
Rebecca- Oh my god! Not that one!  
  
Xander- Which one?  
  
Willow- Yes Rebecca! That one!  
  
Arrianna- Which ever one it is Xander, it can't be good.  
  
Willow- It's far from good! She was doing the spell of sacrification! Which means she was calling for the demon to come here on this day at this time to battle her, and kill her!  
  
Xander- How is that a sacrifice?  
  
Arrianna- Xander you are so stupid! It means she is sacrificing her own life foe our mom's!  
  
Xander- She's sacrificing her own life for Buffy's! That's so sweet, but stupid! Why?  
  
Willow- Because, she can't bear to lose her mother again so she is going to leave her life for her!  
  
Arrianna- We can't let her do this!  
  
Arrianna runs toward the demon. 


	9. The Battle

While Arrianna was running towards the demon, that hurt her sister before, Meghan calls out to her sister:  
  
Meghan- ARRIANNA! STOP IT'S FOR MOM!  
  
Meghan hangs from the tree, her golden hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Arrianna- Stop what?  
  
Just as Arrianna said this Buffy showed up.  
  
Buffy- Meghan!  
  
Buffy starts running towards Meghan.  
  
Meghan- Stop! Don't come any closer!  
  
Buffy- Are you insane, that demon will kill you!  
  
Meghan- That's the whole point.  
  
Buffy- Come on! Let me untie you.  
  
Meghan- No!  
  
She pulls out a knife from by her side.  
  
Meghan- Come any closer and I'll cut myself.  
  
Buffy- Why are you doing this?  
  
Rebecca- It's part of a spell! She's doing a sacrifice! She is taking her life to save yours!  
  
Buffy- WHAT?  
  
Buffy turns to run to Meghan. Rebecca says softly as she grabs Buffy's arm.  
  
Rebecca- Buffy! Please, she is doing this so you can live! She doesn't want to lose you again.  
  
Buffy yanks her arm out of Rebecca's strong grip, as she turns back her blond hair falling around her shoulders, and spots Arrianna in the thick of battle.  
  
Arrianna stands there, sward in hand as she faces the demon. Arrianna's finely honed muscles quiver in the anticipation, bright blue eyes watch the demon for any sign of attacking, golden hair glows softly in the afternoon light, due to the sweat running down her face and neck from her scalp.  
  
The demon launches its self at the young girl. Arrianna had expected this attack, she dodged in between her sister & the demon, the sword was still up until now, the young girl moved with speed and grace, with every few stokes of her sword eating away at the demon's hide. The demon screamed in agony and launched a fist at the sword, grabbing it from Arrianna. As the demon grabbed the sword he pointed it at her and pushed it in her side, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then the demon pulls the sword out and throws it away, and starts running into the clearing, towards the park.  
  
Buffy rushes to the aid of her daughter compressing her hand against the wound, that the sword did. As Buffy is compressing the wound, Meghan cuts herself down. And screams at her sister in furry:  
  
Meghan- Why did you aggravate it, that was are only chance to save mom.  
  
Buffy- Shut up!  
  
Meghan- What!  
  
Buffy- I said, Shut up! Who do you think you are? A slayer! Well you aren't, so just smarten up and help me!  
  
Meghan- Well she's no slayer, if she was she wouldn't have gotten this way.  
  
Buffy- Oh and you think you can do any better!  
  
Meghan- By a matter of fact I do!  
  
Buffy- Well I don't care what you think you can and can't do! Go get some warm water, a blanket, needle, thread, hydrogen peroxide and some cloths, and hurry about it.  
  
Meghan- Fine!  
  
Meghan rushes to the house grabs the stuff and carries it to her mother, carefully not to spill the hot water all over herself.  
  
Meghan- What now?  
  
Buffy- Hold your sister's head up, but not to high.  
  
Meghan- What's that supposed to do; it's her side that's been stabbed.  
  
Buffy- Just do it!  
  
Meghan- No! Rebecca will you please do this, I have something more important to do!  
  
Rebecca- What are you going to do?  
  
Meghan- I'm going to prove to my Mother here, that I know what I am doing, and I am going to do what needs to be done.  
  
She then runs with the sword that she had found on the way to the house, that the demon had thrown away, towards the park to kill the demon. While mending her daughter, Buffy says:  
  
Buffy- Why is she doing this to me?  
  
Rebecca- Because she wants to do what is right!  
  
Buffy- She calls getting herself killed doing what is right! I just don't understand that girl!  
  
Willow- If it makes you feel any better, I could go with her to help!  
  
Buffy- Please!  
  
Willow runs after Meghan. Willow got to where Meghan was she saw Meghan tare off the demon's head with tears in her eyes.  
  
Willow- How did you do that?  
  
Startled she looks over at Willow.  
  
Meghan- Oh it's you! Instant I guess, why?  
  
Willow- Because that looks prow, does your mom know you can do that?  
  
Meghan- Probably not, she's never around, and if she is she's with Arrianna!  
  
Willow- Don't be hard on them, there just trying to get to know each other!  
  
Meghan- I know; It just makes me mad!  
  
Willow- Well we better get back!  
  
Meghan- Ok! Are you hungry?  
  
Willow- No! Why are you?  
  
Meghan- Yeah! I'm a little peckish!  
  
They head back to the others. 


	10. The Truth

It's darker now before in what late afternoon, now it is around 6:00 or 7:00pm. We are now, back where Rebecca, Arrianna and Buffy were in the cemetery.  
  
Rebecca- I don't think she is going to get herself killed.  
  
Buffy- Why do you say that?  
  
Rebecca- Because, there back!  
  
Buffy- What!  
  
Buffy looks over to where Meghan and Willow are.  
  
Rebecca- I guess this is the best time to tell you.  
  
Buffy- Tell me what?  
  
Rebecca- Willow! Do you think we should tell her?  
  
Willow- If you want to!  
  
Rebecca- You know how before you were wondering how Meghan was doing with the training with Giles?  
  
Buffy- Yes!  
  
Rebecca- I have seen her while she trains.  
  
Buffy- And!  
  
Rebecca- She is awesome.  
  
Willow- She is actually very strong, and talented. Every dagger that was thrown at her, was missed her blocked.  
  
Buffy- Willow! What happened to the demon, you where only gone for five minutes.  
  
Meghan- Dead!  
  
Willow- When I got there, she was twisting the head right off of its shoulders.  
  
Buffy looks at her daughter.  
  
Buffy- You mean!  
  
Rebecca- Yes! Meghan is a true slayer. Giles told me he never had to teach her a thing, like also for you; he never had to teach you a thing. She already knew it all; she just didn't know what they were called. I was also talking to Angel, who told me that he had to teach Arrianna everything, which means...  
  
Looking down at her, Buffy says:  
  
Buffy- She is not a true slayer. Than why did Angel take her and not Meghan?  
  
Angel walks in from a distance.  
  
Angel- I believe I can answer that!  
  
Buffy- Shit! Stop doing that!  
  
Angel- Sorry! Habit!  
  
Buffy- Why did you take Arrianna & not Meghan?  
  
Angel- Because I knew, by just looking at her, that Meghan didn't need me to teach her the moves of trade, but that Arrianna did.  
  
Buffy- But why didn't you tell me?  
  
Angel- I thought I would let you figure it out for yourself, and I guess you just did! I thought you would have figured it out sooner, because of her helping you with out you even realizing it.  
  
Meghan- So that's why I am so strong! Hey! How did you know about that?  
  
Angel- When we first moved back, that is Arrianna and I, I was walking around town one night and saw you!  
  
Meghan- Oh! Well now that you know this mom, I would like to help you fight by your side! Because I stand to sit around and wait for you to die, so I can bring you back!  
  
Angel- Die! What do you mean die? Is there something I don't know about?  
Looking at her mother.  
  
Meghan- You never told him! Mom has brain cancer!  
  
Angel- Oh! I knew I sensed something fowl!  
  
Buffy looks down at Arrianna.  
  
Buffy- Guys! Arrianna's not doing so good; she's lost a lot of blood.  
  
Meghan- We have to get her to the hospital. Angel, I mean dad, grab Arrianna and we'll take her to the hospital, we have to hurry.  
  
Angel grabs his daughter and they all start running towards the hospital. That's when some vamps appear.  
  
Meghan- Go ahead, I'll take care of them!  
  
Buffy- Not alone you won't!  
  
The others go ahead, while Meghan and Buffy fight off the vamps. That was until when Meghan least expected it another demon came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the chest again.  
  
Buffy kills the last of the vamps and the demon. Then runs to her daughter. She notices a lot of blood was coming out of the wound and that the stab wound was near her heart. She puts pressure on the wound.  
  
Buffy- Was this part of you plan to save me?  
  
Gagging for breath.  
  
Meghan- No! I was trying to be a hero, like you!  
  
Buffy- Meghan! I'm going to pick you up and get you to the hospital!  
  
Meghan- Don't, I won't make it!  
  
Buffy- How do you know?  
  
Meghan doesn't answer.  
  
Buffy- Please don't leave me! I want to die; I want to be happy again!  
  
That's when she noticed that Meghan had no pulse, and she started crying. Then she noticed less presser on her brain from the tumour. She picked up her limp daughter and carried her to the hospital. When she got to the hospital, she acted like any mother worried for her daughter, pretending she didn't know that Meghan was dead. After the doctor told her that Meghan was dead and took her to the vault. She then asked the receptionist where they took her other daughter. She told her room 5 at the corner. Buffy walks to the room.  
  
On the way to the hospital room Willow meet Buffy at the door.  
  
Willow- How did it go? How do you feel? Where's Meghan?  
  
Buffy- Fine! Healthy again!  
  
Then starts to sob. Willow didn't even have to wait for the other answer.  
  
Willow- I'm sorry for you loss. She was a good and loving girl, and I'm glad to be able to say she was like a niece to me.  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend.  
  
Buffy- Thank you! I didn't know you felt that way about her!  
  
Willow- Do you mind if I call Xander, and tell him the news?  
  
Buffy- No! I guess not!  
  
She then walks into the hospital room, while Willow walks to the receptionist's desk to borrow the phone. What she saw was not what she expected to see; she saw Arrianna up and laughing.  
  
Buffy- Arrianna! What is wrong with you?  
  
Arrianna- Not a thing! I feel well & strong, very strong.  
  
That's when Arrianna noticed the blood on her mother's shirt and that there was no Meghan around. She begins to cry, Buffy rushes to her daughter. Arrianna sobbed as she said:  
  
Arrianna- Oh god! No! She dead isn't she?  
  
Buffy nodes her head.  
  
Buffy- Yes! But she made good for all. She died saving both of us.  
  
Arrianna- How?  
  
Buffy- My cancer is gone, and she gave you her strength, to keep you from dieing.  
  
Three Days Later:  
  
Willow, Rebecca, Buffy, Dawn, Arrianna & the others are all wearing black, for they are at Meghan's funeral. After the funeral they go to the graveyard to watch Meghan be berried. That night while Arrianna & Buffy are patrolling, the others stay at the house and talk.  
  
Willow- I know a way to bring her back!  
  
Xander- How? Magic?  
  
Willow- Yes! But it will take three months to prepare for!  
  
Xander- Let me guess, it's the one we used to bring back Buffy/  
  
Willow- Yes!  
  
Xander- Cool! Ok then! But lets keep this quiet for a while.  
  
They all say ok and go to bed.  
  
Three Months Later:  
  
Buffy goes to work like on any other day and so do the girls & Xander do their normal day activities. That night Arrianna goes with her mother, to go patrolling at the park. While Xander, Willow, Rebecca and Dawn got to the graveyard. When they got there, they sat around Meghan's grave and lit candles & chanted the words to the spell, which makes Willow, have a snake come out of her mouth. Then some weird demons came and broke a very old vase, used to help the spell work, the demons drove the gang into groups and separated them into different directions. They got lost for a while, but finally met up at the magic box.  
  
They walk in and see that Giles isn't around, so they start talking.  
  
Dawn- Willow is the spell going to work, now that the vase is broken?  
  
Willow- I doubt it!  
  
Xander- So we did all that for nothing?  
  
Rebecca- I guess!  
  
Xander- Like usual!  
  
But what they didn't know is that the spell did work, and that Meghan is coming back to life. 


End file.
